la remplaçante
by emke1
Summary: Fic dédiée à ma copine Audrey Shunraï dans une de mes autres fics... elle se reconnaitra... Bref, passons au résumé : Une remplaçante arrive dans l'équipe de maitre Gaï... Mais il y a quelqu'un qui ne sera pas contente et jalouse...
1. chapitre 1 : une remplaçante

_**La remplaçante**_

**Petite note de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! C'est la première fois que je fais une fic sur naruto, donc svp soyez indulgent, lol.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est une fic dédiée à ma copine Audrey, qui elle raide folle dingue de Neji(comme par hasard... fallait s'en douter... mdr). donc le couple sera sur ces deux là(donc neji et audrey). Et probablement aussi sur les autres couples classiques. donc voilà. petite précision: audrey joue le rôle de la remplaçante... Bonne lecture.

Toute l'équipe de maître Gaï se rejoignirent chez Tsunade-sama, pour régler une affaire des plus importantes concernant l'équipe...

- neji : "Je me demande ce qu'elle nous veux..."

- tenten : "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut encore, la vieille ! Grrr, fais chier... Elle peut jamais nous laisser tranquille... discussion discussion... missions missions... Mais y en a ras le bol, à la fin ! Et dire que j'allais enfin avouer mes sentiments à mon petit neji-chan ouinnnnnnnnn !"

- Lee : En avant ! Elle va probablement nous faire passer en junnins, youpiiiiiiiii. Hi hi hi (En copiant maître Gaï avec sa pose cool et sourire colgate).

- tenten : "vraiment pitoyable..."Lee, va falloir te calmer, ou sinon c'est moi qui va te calmer... Grrr, je sens que je vais frapper quelqu'un... frapper frapper frapper !

- Lee : Euh... T'as tes règles ?

- Tenten : Non je les ai pas, alors tu va te la fermerrrrrrr ! Espèce de... de cochon extraterrestre mal rasé !

- Neji : calmez-vous ! Vous êtes insuportable, et puis on va être en retard si vous continuez comme ça.

- Tenten : Neji a raison. Va falloir se dépêcher... Surtout si on veut pas se faire passer un savon par la vie...

-Tsunade : hm, hm... Tenten (se faisant craquer les doigts et avec un regard à faire peur) qu'est ce que tu allais dire... Aller, dis tout à tata tsunade...

- Tenten : hi hi... Oh mais rien du tout... euh... j'était en train de dire que... que vous étiez vraiment formidable et qu'il fallait vous prendre en exemple... Hein les amis !

-...

- Tsunade : Oui c'est ça... Bon, passons au choses sérieuses... Suivez moi dans mon bureau. Je voulais vous parlez au sujet de votre équipe. Comme vous le savez tout les deux, Neji et Tenten... Lee ne pourra plus être ninja. Et donc...

- Tenten : Att...Attendez une minute... V... V... (bon bah vas-y accouche ! mdr) Vous allez enlever Lee de notre équipe ?

- Tsunade : Oui. Et vous ne pouvez pas rester à deux dans une équipe. J'ai donc décider de vous mettre un remplacent... Ou plutôt une remplaçante...

- Tenten : qu... quoi ! U... Une remplaçante ! Vous vous moquez de nous là ! "grrr, elle a pas intérêt, cette fille stupide risque ne gâcher mon couple avec mon petit Neji-chan... Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra me le piquer ! Mais moi je ne la laisserai pas faire!"

- Tsunade : Non. Et je vous la présente tout de suite.

Tu peux entrer !

Et une ravissante jeune fille de 13 ans au cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons entra dans la salle d'un pas léger, mais très sûr.

Neji la regarda sans expressions (bah comme d'habitude quoi. lol), Tenten, elle, la regarda d'un air méprisant, comme si elle allait la tuer du regard... Et Lee la regarda tristement, mais heureux pour elle.

- Tsunade : Je vous présente Kisae Tanaka. elle a 13 ans et c'est elle qui fera équipe avec vous. J'espère que vous l'acceuillerez convenablement comme il se doit. (faut pas trop rêver... Y a Tenten qui voudra marquer son territoire. Mdr)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chap(Je sais, c'est pas grand chose... lol)... je pense que la suite arrivera demain ou après demain... Kiss à tous !


	2. Chapter 2: petit test d'entraînement

**Petit test d'entraînement**

**L'entretien maintenant fini chez l'hokage, ils partirent tout les trois s'entraîner dans la forêt, pour tester le niveau de la petite nouvelle.**

**Mais sur le chemin, il y en avait une qui bouillonnait de rage, et n'arrêtait pas de pester contre elle-même.**

**- Tenten : "grrr... J'en ai marre, marre et re-marre... Cette petite peste ne devrait pas être dans notre équipe... Elle voudra sûrement me piquer mon neji-chan... Mais c'est moi qui sortirai avec lui... Qui lui volera son premier baiser... Et qui... Mais à quoi je pense là ! holala, je suis devenue complètement folle ! Ahhhh l'amour... ça vous met des pensées franchement bizarres... " Et toi, machin truc chouette...**

**- Kisae : ... C'est à moi que tu parles ?**

**- Tenten : Oui. Et à qui d'autres tu croyais que je parles !**

**- Kisae : Et bien si c'est à moi que tu parles, pour ton information j'ai un nom, et c'est Kisae. Alors ne m'appelle plus jamais machin truc chouette, ou sinon je te refais le portrait !**

**- Tenten : pff... tu peux toujours rêver pauvre niouf !**

**- Kisae : Quoi ! Répète pour voir !**

**- Tenten : Pauvr...**

**- Neji : ça suffit ! Tenten t'en a pas un peu marre de lui faire chier !**

**- Tenten : M... Mais... Bon très bien... J'arrête... **

**- Neji : Bien. Tenten, tu rejoins maître Gaï là-bas. Et toi Kisae, tu viens avec moi.**

**- Les deux filles : Ok.**

**Et Tenten parti rejoindre leur maître au look colgate. Et Kisae vint au côté de Neji et le suivit.**

**- Neji : Bien, on va s'entraîner là-bas dans la clairière. Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire, tu devras m'attaquer de toute tes forces. D'accord ?**

**- Kisae : Oui.**

**- Neji : Bien, commençons.**

**Kisae lança des shurikens sur Neji, il activa son byakugan et évita avec une grande facilité les armes. Mais Kisae ne s'arrêta pas là... Elle fit des signes avec ses mains, ce qui créa un tremblement de terre, puis fit apparaître une fissure en dessous de Neji, des shurikens en sortit. Trop concentré sur les armes arrivant à une vitesse folle sur lui, il ne vit pas Kisae arriver derrière lui et lui pointer un kunai à la gorge. Soudain... Ce fit un bout d'arbre qui apparut en face de Kisae.**

**- Kisae : M... Mais... ? Oh non. Il a utilisée la technique de permutation, Je suis trop bête d'avoir cru qu'il c'était fait avoir. Mais ou est-il maintenant ?**

**- Neji : Ici. Je suis derrière toi. Alors ? Tu croyais m'avoir avec cette technique ?**

**En tout cas... C'est raté. Mais c'est plutôt pas mal. J'ai bien failli me faire avoir dans ton piège. Il te manque encore de l'entraînement, mais ça devrait aller pour les missions.**

**- Kisae : ... C'est vrai ?**

**- Neji : Oui, alors ? Contente ?**

**- Kisae : Oh oui, merci merci merci !**

**Et Kisae sauta sur Neji, qui fut complètement abasourdi qu'elle lui saute dessus comme ça, sans vraiment qu'il n'y aie de raison. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, et repoussa en douceur la jeune fille, qui visiblement l'avait à moitié étranglé. **

**- Kisae (en rougissant): Oh... Euh... Désolée...**

**- Neji : Pas grave... Bon bah moi je vais rentré. On se rejoint demain à 6h aux portes du village. Salut.**

**- Kisae : Ok, salut. Et merci encore.**

**- Neji : De rien.**

**Et ils rentrèrent tout les deux chez eux pour se reposer. Mais il y en avait une qui visiblement avait vu la scène, et qui bouillonnait rageusement. **

**Neji et Kisae parviendront-ils à former un couple ? ça, vous le saurez au prochain chap, ils remarqueront qu'ils auront des sentiments l'un à l'autre...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon je sais... Ils vont tombés amoureux assez vite... M'enfin bon, on aura qu'à dire que c'est une sorte de coup de foudre. mdr. Je trouve le texte un peu nul... Chais pas, y a quelque chose qui cloche dedans, mais je sais pas quoi... Bref, je posterai normalement cette semaine la suite... Faudra juste que l'inspiration me vienne... Des reviews svp, ça me redonnera peux être de l'inspiration... lol.**


	3. Chapter 3 : une fête du tonnerre

_**Une fête du tonnerre**_

_**Voici le chap 3, désolée de n'avoir pas pu vous le mettre la semaine passé… Mais je l'ai écrite seulement aujourd'hui, et cette fois-ci avec l'aide de miss Audrey… La star dans cette fic… lol… non je rigole… Je la remercie beaucoup pour son aide, car j'avais pas trop trop d'idée… et en prime, pour me pardonné, ce chap est beaucoup plus long que les autres… donc voilà… Bon, assez parlé. Place à la fic.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe se rejoignit à 6 heures au portes de Konoha pour partir en mission. Ils devaient escorté un vieille homme jusqu'au pays de la terre, la mission commençait plutôt bien… Personne ne vint les attaquer. Jusqu'à que des shurikens sortirent des arbres à une vitesse folle et que des ninjas les encerclèrent. Ces derniers, firent des signes avec leurs mains, et pleins de clones apparurent. Les ninjas sortirent leurs kunaï et leur fonçèrent dessus. À chaque attaques que Kisae se reçut, Neji se mettait devant elle et la protégea, puis utilisa ses mains pour éloigné les armes. Mais visiblement Kisae n'en fut pas très contente…**_

_**-Kisae : Neji, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu me protèges tout le temps, alors que j'en ai pas besoin ? Chuis pas une gamine… Je sais très bien me défendre… Et puis t'es pas mon père.**_

_**Neji : en fait… j'en sait rien… » C'est vrai… Pourquoi j'la protège ? Chuis con ou quoi ? Faut que je m'occupe de moi !»**_

_**Tenten : « Quelle pouf ! Neji-chan ne ma jamais protégée, mais elle oui ! J'vais la tuer !« **_

_**Gaï : « Ahhh !C'est beau la jeunesse ! Bravo mon petit Neji !«**_

**_La mission se termina sans embrouille et le soir même, tout les genins se retrouvèrent chez Sasuke (le pauvre… il va en avoir du monde chez lui… Mais avec la baraque qu'il a, de quoi héberger le village entier… Non je rigole…lol  )avec Kisae pour faire la fête._**

_**Au bout d'un moment, les genins décidèrent de jouer à action vérité.**_

_**-Ino : Alors… Voyons voyons, par qui va t'on commencer… ? Ah oui, bah tient, commençons par Kisae. Alors, action ou verité ?**_

_**Kisae : euh… Je dirais, action.**_

_**Ino(petit sourire sadique, et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Très bien… hi hi hi… Alors, tu vas t'approcher de Neji, lui dire à l'oreille - Tu es le plus beau mec de tout Konoha-. Tu lui fait un petit clin d'œil coquin, puis tu l'embrasses. Mais attention, on veut voir un vrai baiser… Pas de la merde comme si t'embrassais un poisson.**_

_**Kisae : D'accord, j'me lance. » Comme si j'embrassais des poissons… Non mais franchement !»**_

_**Kisae (en s'approchant de l'oreille de Neji) : Tu es le plus beau mec de tout Konoha.**_

_**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, puis s'empara de ses lèvres. Il put sentir ses lèvres douces et raffiné, mais toute aussi provocante. Pour ça, il prolongea le baiser sous les regards étonnée de tout le monde. Sauf bien évidemment (deviner qui…)Miss aux macarons… Qui était sur le point de frapper la pauvre Kisae. (emke : n'empêche ça lui ferait du bien…Depuis le temps qu'elle veut me tuer la petite poulette, là…Lol. Audrey : emke je vais te tuer ! emke : non, pitié pitié. Pas tapé, pas tapé !)**_

_**Le baiser, et la suite du jeu action ou vérité fini. Tout les gennins, ou presque… Incitèrent Kisae à chanter une chanson. Elle accepta sous toutes les acclamations des gennins. Elle prit un micro puis commença à chanter.(voici la musique qu'elle va chanter : au firmament de Willy Denzey).**_

A l'époque de nos jeunes âges,  
Je n'ai su tourner la page...  
Et dans ce malheur,  
J'y ai laissé mon cœur...  
T'avoir vu allongé là,  
Dans ce grand lit blanc et froid...  
La vie avait quitté ton corps,  
Et j'en pleure encore et encore...  
Je revois ces deux enfants,  
Qui ne comptaient pas le temps...  
On se promettait des choses,  
On voyait la vie en rose...  
On ne s'est jamais quittés,  
Même durant les jours d'été...  
Et puis passe les semaines,  
Jusqu'au tout premier "je t'aime"...

Au firmament, je veux être avec toi,  
Serré contre tes bras...  
Au paradis des anges...  
Au firmament, couchés sur un nuage,  
Caressant ton visage...  
Personne ne nous dérange...

A présent, j'ai pris de l'âge,  
Et je revois ces images...  
Car depuis ce malheur,  
Mon âme reste ta demeure...  
J'ai tenté de t'oublier,  
Et ton sourire, effacer...  
D'autres t'ont remplacé,  
Mais ta présence les a repoussé...  
Je me souviens de nos nuits,  
Où l'amour noyait nos vies...  
Et je te voulais pour femme,  
Quand notre idylle tourna au drame...  
Je t'ai veillé jour et nuit,  
Les Dieux, je les ai tous maudit...  
Et puis passe les semaines,  
Jusqu'au tout dernier "je t'aime"...

Au firmament, je veux être avec toi,  
Serré contre tes bras...  
Au paradis des anges...  
Au firmament, couchés sur un nuage,  
Caressant ton visage...  
Personne ne nous dérange...

_**À la fin de la musique, tout le monde applaudit et siffla Kisae. Elle descendit de la petite estrade et rejoignit sa place, à côté de Sakura. Cette dernière lui parla de tout et de rien.**_

_**Sakura : Elle était super la chanson, vraiment très très bien chanté, et ta voix est vraiment sublime.**_

_**Kisae : Euh… Merci… Mais tu sais, c'était vraiment pas formidable formidable, et ça voulait pas dire grand chose…**_

_**Sakura : Pas dire grand chose ? Non mais tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ! J'ai bien vu les petits regards que tu faisais en sa direction… Et d'ailleurs lui aussi… Et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui !**_

_**Kisae : … Peut être… mais il n'y a rien entre nous… donc… donc voilà quoi.**_

_**Sakura :… Bon allez viens, on va danser, ok ?**_

_**Kisae : D'accord !**_

_**Et les deux filles partirent ensemble dans une boîte de nuit, rejoint par la plupart des gennins, qui se mirent filles d'un côté et garçon de l'autre, sur la piste de danse, pour pouvoir discuter entre eux.**_

_**Du côté des garçons :**_

_**Kiba : Les filles sont super belles ce soir, non ?**_

_**Naruto : Oui magnifiques, elles se sont fait toutes belles pour nous !**_

_**Sasuke : Pfff… Rêve pas trop Dobe.**_

_**Naruto : Grr… Espèce de…de… de petit lapin en chocolat… Ohhh mon petit Sasu-chan d'amour !**_

_**Kiba : Hein ! Vous êtes ensemble tout les deux !**_

_**Sasuke : Et bien… Oui…**_

_**Kankûro : C'est vrai ça, Naruto ?**_

_**Naruto : Oui… Euh… ça vous embêtes ?**_

_**Tous ensembles : Euh… Non non… Mais ça surprend.**_

_**Kiba : Au fait Sasuke, tu vas faire comment au sujet proprement appelé : **_

_**S-A-K-U-R-A ?**_

_**Sasuke : Pfff… De toute façon, je l'aime pas donc c'est pas comme si je la quittais… Je suis jamais sorti avec elle…**_

_**Gaara : Mais, et ses sentiments envers toi… T'en fais quoi ?**_

_**Sasuke : Ben elle va se faire foutre ! Elle m'énerve, elle me colle toujours le chewing-gum rose, et elle arrête pas de me dire - Je t'aime- . Elle est lourde à la fin. (Ohhh, méchant Sasu-chan !).**_

_**Kiba : Là t'y vas un peu fort avec elle… Elle est comme ça et pis voilà… On n'y peut rien. T'en penses quoi Neji ?**_

_**Neji :… Hein, tu parles à moi ?**_

_**Kiba : Toi tu penses à quelques chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un… Mais à qui ?… Hein ! Allez, dis le nous !**_

**_Shika : J'pari que c'est la petite nouvelle… Euh… Kisata… Kimimati… Kinata…Ki…_**

_**Neji(en colère) : C'est Kisae ! Elle s'appelle Kisae !**_

_**Kankûro : Et calme toi, il a juste oublié son prénom… Bon ok, c'est pt'être grave, mais elle est pas dans son équipe après tout…**_

_**Neji : … Désolé… « Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi ! Chuis complètement malade… D'abords je la protège… Et ensuite je gueule sur Shika parce qu'il ne se rappelle plus de son prénom… C'est quand même bizarre… Quand je pense à elle, j'ai la boule au ventre, et je sens une chaleur monté en moi… Est ce que je serais amoureux ? Non non, c'est impossible… I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! à moins que je sois vraiment vraiment amoureux… Mais c'est bizarre l'amour… J'y comprends rien… Bon bah… Je crois que je vais invité Kisae à dansez… Et on verra bien.« **_

_**Et le brun, quitta le groupe des garçons pour aller rejoindre la jeune Kisae qui s'ennuya ferme. Il s'approcha d'elle lui présenta la main, et lui demanda.**_

**_Neji : Euh Kisae… Tu veux danser avec moi ?_**

_**Kisae(toute souriante) : Avec plaisir, mon très cher Neji.**_

_**Et ils partirent tout les deux sur la piste de danse, et firent un slow. Au fil que la musique devint de plus en plus romantique, Kisae mit sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit de plus en plus, et ne sut plus du tout quoi faire. Mais finalement, il resserra son étreinte de plus en plus fort contre lui.**_

_**La danse aurait pu continué si une certaine demoiselle aux cheveux roses ne les avait pas interpellé …**_

_**Sakura : Et les deux tourtereaux ! Dans 1heure les feux d'artifices commence, on devraient aller se changer !**_

_**Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Une heure plus tard, Kisae sortit de chez elle vêtu d'un Kimono Rouge, avec des dessins de fleurs d'hibiscus blanche. Elle rejoignit les autres à la fête pour aller voir les feux d'artifices, elle alla se mettre dans un petit coin tranquille sur un pont, ou la lune se refléta à la surface de l'eau. Soudain, elle sentit comme une présence venir dans sa direction, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, mais ne vit personne. La personne apparut enfin, c'était Neji, il s'approcha de Kisae, et lui chuchota à l'oreille – tu es vraiment merveilleuse ce soir, et comme tout les jours que je te voie -. À ces mots, Kisae rougit de plus en plus, et ne sut quoi dire.**_

_**Neji le vit, mais ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant… Il s'approcha de son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la miss. Le baiser fut long et passionné, même les feux d'artifices qui commencèrent ne les dérangèrent point, dans leur si romantique et langoureux baiser. **_

_**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini . j'attends vos reviews avec impatience…lol… Bref en tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plu. Le chapitre arrivera je pense cette semaine… donc voilà…. Bon kiss à tous !**_


End file.
